Daddy, what was the bestest day of your life?
by LunaNotLoony
Summary: "Daddy, what was the bestest day of your life?" asked Lily sweetly. Harry laughed. "That's a tricky question, Lily." And Harry, Ron, and Hermione laugh and cry over their 'bestest memory'.


**A/N: If you like this, the sequel is now out, on my profile**

The Bestest Day Of My Life

Lily settled on Harry's knee, and looked at Harry intently.

"Daddy, what was the bestest day of your life?" she asked sweetly.

Harry laughed. "That's a tricky question, Lily."

"Why's is it a tricky question, Daddy?" asked Lily eagerly. "I know what the bestest day of my life is, Daddy."

"Lily, it's not 'the bestest day of your life'," interrupted Hermione, stroking the sleeping Hugo's hair.

"Hermione!" Harry laughed. "She's five, give her a break!"

"If you let her speak with incorrect grammar now, Harry-," Hermione started to protest.

"'Mione loosen up!" Ron interrupted. "We both know I'm going to teach Hugo to say 'bestest' before you completely tarnish his mind!"

"Tarnish her mind?" said Hermione, frowning. "Really, Ron-."

"I saw her reading a book yesterday!" Ron said, looking appalled.

Lily broke across Hermione's spluttering.

"Anyway, do you know what my bestest ever day is, Daddy and Ron and Hermy."

"Oh, don't call me that- it reminds me of Grawp," Hermione said, giving a fake shudder.

"Right, that's your new nickname," Ron teased. "Lil- keeps calling her Hermy, OK?"

"OK, I will," Lily said dismissively, causing Harry and Ron to burst out laughing. "But what's the bestest day of your life," she persisted.

"Best day of your life-."

"Not again!" Harry said. "Lily, I don't think it's possible to ask a question with these two bickering away."

"We're not," said Hermione, exasperated.

"Bickering?" asked Ron.

"You sound like George and Fred used to."

"Who's Fred?"

"Oh... well, he's Uncle Georges' identical twin brother," Harry explained awkwardly.

"I've never seen him," said Lily accusingly.

"Well, er-," Ron began

"You have!" Harry said. "Fred is always pretending to be George. I never know when it really is George!"

"It's a prank, you see," Ron added, laughing. "We know that he's swapping with Fred; he's being doing it for years, but... but Auntie Angelina doesn't. And in a few years, George will announce he was twin, and the look on Angelina face will be very funny."

"That's actually a very clever prank," Lily said thoughtfully. "Daddy, do I have a twin?"

"No, darling," Harry chuckled. "And if you did we would not appreciate you swopping with your twin, ginger-snap."

"That's OK, then," Lily said. "Is Roxanne's dad Fred or George?"

"Fred," Ron said.

"George," Hermione said.

"We don't know," Harry said.

"Well, yeah, we're not actually sure," Ron said quickly, struggling not to laugh.

"I'll ask Roxanne," Lily said.

"Actually, Lily..." Hermione said, a noble, this-isn't-funny-anymore look on her face.

"OY!" Ron hissed. "Don't be a spoilsport!"

"I'm not," Hermione said, spinning round to look at Ron. "But I just don't think it'll be very funny, if Lily starts asking George whether-."

"Fine, fine, we get it," Harry said dejectedly. "Lily- we were just joking about Fred. George doesn't have a twin at all."

Hermione let out a huffy sigh and rolled her eyes.

"George doesn't have a twin?" repeated Lily, staring up at Harry staring up at Harry reproachfully.

"Um, no," Harry said, squirming slightly under Hermione's disapproval. So she's going to tell Hugo and Rose about everything in the war, is she? Harry thought.

"You lied to me," Lily said sullenly. "Lying isn't very nice, you said."

"Ah, she's adorable," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Um yeah, sorry," said Harry. He was being told off by his five-year old kid? Really? Delightful.

"It's OK, Daddy, I know you didn't mean to be nasty," Lily said.

Ron sniggered slightly.

"So, what was the bestest day of your life, Daddy?" asked Lily, blinking up at him, big-eyed.

"Do you get the feeling, Lily, that this conversation, is going round in circles?" Hermione said, giving Lily a long-suffering sigh.

"Oh.. yes," Lily agreed distractedly. "What was your bestest day, Hermy?"

"It was... Halloween," Hermione said, slowly, a smile spreading over her face. About twenty years ago, when I was just eleven."

Three faces turned to look at her, eyes wider than ever.

"What happened?" Lily prompted, quietly.

Hermione smiled.

"Ron called me a- what was it again- a nightmare."

"Sorry, Hermy," Ron said quietly, picking up her hand.

"And I got very upset."

"That doesn't sound very nice of Uncle Ron."

"But I'm really, really glad he was," Hermione said, smiling. "Because, I went and cried in a bathroom... where a troll happened to be."

Lily gaped breathlessly.

"And Ron and Harry rescued me," Hermione said. "And we became... best friends."

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, leaning against Ron, and pulling Harry and Lily into a tight hug. "And that was the best thing in my life."

"Thanks, Hermy," Ron said, shaking his head slightly, his eyes slightly watery.

"Yeah, thanks, Hermy, for letting us rescue you, your a lifesaver," Harry said, smiling weakly, tears also welling up in his eyes.

"Nah, you've saved my life more," Hermione said, grabbing Harry's hand. "You're the best friends a girl could ever want."

"Cool," said Lily briskly, jumping off Harry's lap. "What 'bout you, Ron? And you Daddy?"

"Sorry, Ginger-snaps, but mine's the same," Ron said. "Halloween twenty years ago."

"Well, what's your Daddy."

Harry laughed. "Oh, the same, Lily, exactly the same."


End file.
